Want to See You Again
by Spider London
Summary: It's been months since the Queen of Darkness was able to regain her love of music and months since Cyan was last seen by her friends. Retoree has especially missed her but what if one day her wish to see her friend suddenly came true but with her being thrown into the human world.


It's been a few months since Cyan left to go back to her real home- the human world. It was hard for everyone in Midi City to see such an important girl leave but it was the hardest on a golden retriever girl named Retoree who found Cyan to be her closest friend above everybody else even the rest of her bandmates- it was thanks to the cat girl that she was able to get more out of her shell and open herself up to others despite how awkward she was.

Sometimes, like tonight, Retoree would happen to find herself out in town with her head in the clouds as she just wandered around, singing quietly, "...I get so restless...

My nights are sleepless...

I'm waiting here for you..." She looked up at the stars that could barely be seen due to all the lights of the stores, "Make my wish come true..." She sighed softly before she lowered her head to look forward again but instead she found herself face to face with... herself? She blinked before looking up a bit to see a certain drumming robot in front of her, "Kamui?" She asked as she quickly backed away a few feet.

"Retoree." Kamui grunted, "You want to see Cyan again." He stated matter-of-factly, not being one for small talk.

The dog girl whimpered a little as she looked down at the ground and nodded in agreement, "I miss her..." She admitted, sadly.

The robot studied the girl in front of him for a bit before deciding something reckless, "Come then." He grunted.

"Huh?"

And without asking for permission or even explaining why- Kamui used a transport laser thing from his chest to make Retoree disappear before flying off.

After Retoree got through her body seemingly leaving her old furry body behind- which was odd as hell- she was dropped off by a building that looked like a school for some reason before being told by the robot that he would come pick her up before the next concert for Plasmagica- which was in a couple months- and to have fun before blasting off again.

"Wait a sec- he's gone. Of course." Retoree facepalmed before sighing and looking around, "Where even am I...?" She grumbled as she entered the school. She paused after getting near a double set of doors which had a sign above them 'Auditorium'. There was music being played... That perked her interest so she decided to quietly enter the room to watch what she assumed to be a band's concert.

She was right. It was a band of five girls with a brunette drummer, a long black haired guitarist, a brunette with her hair in a ponytail as the pianist, a brunette that kind've looked like herself with the bass and the lead was... a girl with a white guitar who looked a lot like Cyan but wore glasses and had a white dress with pink edges on instead of the gothic dress. Her eyes widened as she pushed her way through the crowd until she was in front- she had to be sure.

"Counting every star I see," Wait, is that song...

"Observing quietly...

"Trying to fight the sadness I feel..." That song... it can't truly be her...

"Have you noticed it at all?

"When I think of what could have been...

"My heart starts slowly breaking..." Tears began to well up in the blonde's eyes but if anyone noticed they didn't mention it, "I get so restless,

My nights are sleepless...

I'm waiting here for you..." I-It is her... "Hoping you make my wish come truuue~" It's Cyan...

The lyrics switched to the other guitarist and the pianist, "Falling through the sky storm of dreams

"Shining brightly in the night."

Retoree sniffed and smiled as she quietly but happily sang with the bassist, moving closer to the stage as she did, drawing some attention to herself, "I want to be with you,

"And we could watch just you and I!" She watched as Cyan hopped a bit in surprise, stumbling in her guitar playing as she looked down at the audience and seeing the double pigtailed audience member who stood out, her eyes watering a little before she grinned, going back to concentrating on the performance with her new band as they all sang together, "No matter how far we may be from each other now.

"I know someday our two hearts will beat as one~" The band gained a quiet extra vocalist in the audience but only Cyan seemed to notice her.

A/N: I copied this from the notepad of my phone to the desktop version on ff in my phone as well. Dunno how it looks. Sorry if it's a mess!


End file.
